I hate U, Cause U Love Me and I Love U
by Hyundan.Byun
Summary: Jongin dan Kyungsoo, dua pria dengan harga diri setinggi langit yang dipertemukan oleh Baekhyun, Kaido shipper yang tidak menyukai hubungan gay. Lalu Tao dan Yifan, rival abadi yang disatukan oleh chanyeol untuk membuktikan bahwa gay itu indah. Kaisoo contain Chanbaek and Fantao.
1. Chapter 1

**I Hate U, Cause U Love Me and I Love U**

**Author : Hyundan0697**

**Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin**

**Other Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan**

**Disclaimer : It's Pure My story.. No copy No Paste. Semua tokoh milik Tuhan dan milik kalian yang mengakuinya. ^^**

**Pairing : Kaisoo /Chanbaek/ fantao**

**Genre : Campuran**

**Warning : Yaoi, Boy Love Boy.**

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy and dont forget for Review ^_^**

Di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang sangat ramai sore ini, dua orang pemuda saling menatapi setelan jas yang terpakai angkuh di tubuh sebuah manekin. Jas elegan yang mereka tatap dari arah yang berbeda, dan menciptakan lukisan perasaan yang berbeda pula di dalam lensa masing-masing.

Pria bermata bulat menyunggingkan senyum berformat hati. Ia lantas meremas lembut ujung pakaian atasnya, menunjukkan adanya kebahagiaan yang meledak-ledak. Setelah itu, ia mulai bicara dengan ceria, "Apa yang terfikirkan dalam otakmu saat melihat jas ini Kai?"

Ucapannya penuh keceriaan, seperti oktaf nada bicaranya yang ia padukan naik turun.

"Hmmm…"

Pemuda lain yang bernama Kai nampak berfikir. Mata tajamnya terfokus pada setelan jas berharga hampir satu juta won dihadapannya. Setelahnya, ia beralih ke arah si pemuda manis bermata bulat.

"Aku rasa… pesta."

Jawabnya lalu terkekeh sendiri, berkebalikan dengan reaksi si pemuda manis yang nampak kecewa karena jawabannya.

"Pesta lagi! Dasar Maniak pesta!"

Gumam pemuda manis itu dengan suara sekecil mungkin. Menghindarkan pemuda yang lain untuk mendengar kekesalannya. Selebihnya setelah itu, Kai hanya berdiam diri. Membuat si pemuda manis ikut diam dengan raut muka yang tak biasa. Kaipun menatap aneh padanya.

"Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu Dio-ya?" Kai bertanya. Agak terganggu melihat si manis 'Dio' cemberut bebek.

"Pikir saja sendiri!"

Gumam Dio lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Sengaja.

Kai berkedip-kedip tanpa dosa. Kurang paham dengan maksud Dio.

"Hei,hei. Kau marah ya? Jangan begini.. Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan."

Dio segera menatap langsung mata Kai. Mata bulatnya tengah menyampaikan sebuah perasaan, bersamaan dengan bibir tebalnya yang menjabarkan sebuah penjelasan.

"Yang kuinginkan? Aku hanya ingin kau sedikit peka Kai, sedikit saja. Masa aku sudah bertanya kau diam dan tidak bertanya balik. Kau sadar tidak, tiga jam kita berputar-putar, hanya diisi dengan petanyaanku, jawabanmu yang isinya pesta, dan kediamanmu. Seharusnyakan kau bertanya balik dan kita mengobrol. Tapi…. apa-apaan ini? Kencan macam apa ini?"

Dio berterus terang tanpa jeda dan Ia tak akan menahan diri lagi. Saat ini Kesabarannya sudah tak bersisa.

"Ne,ne. Maafkan aku chagi." Kai memelukDio erat-erat. Membuat pandangan orang-orang disekitarnya berburu ke arahnya.

"Jadi… Hal apa yang harus aku tanyakan padamu?"

Dio yang sempat terlena dipelukan Kai langsung mendorong Kai tiba-tiba.

"Untuk bertanyapun Kau menanyakannya padaku. Tentu saja pikirkan sendiri! Kau yang bertanya dan aku yang jawab. Bukan aku yang ciptakan pertanyaannya dan akhirnya aku juga yang jawab." Dio menghela nafas. "Akh, kau membuatku jadi cerewet dan nampak lebih agresif darimu!"

Kai memeluk Dio lagi. Menenangkannya.

"Baiklah,baiklah.. aku akan bertanya padamu dengan pertanyaanku sendiri. Euhmm apa yang..terfikrkan di otakmu saat melihat.. euhm.. jas ini?"

Dio langsung mengangkat alis.

"Itu seperti pertanyaanku yang tadi."

"Benarkah? O.o hmmm tak masalah. Jawab saja! Aku kan sedang berusaha."

Dio terkekeh geli. Kai kadang-kadang memang menggemaskan untuknya.

"Kau pasti akan terpesona dengan jawabanku." Dio tersenyum.

"Kenapa?"

Dio tersenyum lagi.

"Karena yang kupikirkan saat melihat jas ini….. adalah dirimu Kai. Aku melihatmu seolah tengah memakai jas elegan ini di sebuah istana…" Dio menatap jas itu dengan mata berbinar. "Kau benar-benar terlihat..."

"Di Istana? Apa aku sedang menghadiri pesta?" Kai menyela. Dan TOK! Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di dahinya.

"Tentu tidak!" Urat-urat Dio hampir putus rasanya. Ini sudah kesekiaan kali Kai membuatnya kesal dengan kata 'pesta'. Apa Kai tidak punya rasa peka sedikitpun?

"Aku ingin menjadikannya hadiah ulang tahunmu." Dio melanjutkan, meskipun sebenarnya hatinya belum legowo.

"Wahh" Kai terperangah takjub. Tapi hanya sedetik. Karena sedetik berikutnya ekspresinya berubah datar, sedatar sendal jepit.

"Kau tidak harus lakukan itu Dio.."

"Ha? Kenapa?"

"Harga jas itu hampir satu juta won dan aku tidak menginginkan kau membuang uang banyak karenaku."

Dio nampak kecewa.

"Tapi saat ulang tahunku kau menghadiahkan sepasang sepatu mahal padaku, Kai! Bahkan harganya lebih dari satu juta won. Lalu kenapa kau melarangku memberi yang setara dengan hadiahmu padaku? Kau fikir aku tidak punya uang? Aku punya seratus juta won direkening ku, rumahku bahkan setara 5 mobil lamborgini. Kau ingin tau juga berapa perusahaan ayahku? Kau beruntung aku tidak tau berapa jumlahnya karena itu terlalu banyak. Kau sangat beruntung!"

Sekali lagi Dio berbicara panjang lebar tanpa jeda.

"Bukan begitu chagi.. aku bukan tidak tau seberapa kaya atau semampu apa dirimu. Tapi, aku hanya menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih penting dari sebuah jas, sesuatu yang lebih berharga. Seharusnya kau bisa menangkap maksudku dengan memberimu sepasang sepatu waktu itu. Maknanya bukan pada harganya, tapi pada status 'sepasangnya'. Mereka sepasang.. sejenis, tapi tak bisa dipisahkan. Tak ada yang kiri tanpa yang kanan begitu pula sebaliknya, dan itu sama seperti kita. Kita sepasang.. juga sejenis –gay- dan kuharap tak bisa dipisahkan seperti sepatu itu. Tak ada Kai tanpa Dio dan begitu pula sebaliknya… Akh kau mengerti bukan maksudku? Kau membuatku cerewet dan lebih melankolis darimu Dio!"

Kai mencubit-cubit pipi Dio sebagai ungkapan rasa kesal. Sementara itu Dio menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kai… 3"

.

.

.

.

Kai dan Dio berjalan bersama dengan tangan yang saling bertaut satu sama lain. Mereka melangkah melewati sederet gedung yang diterangi gemerlap cahaya lampu. Ya, hari memang sudah malam. Menunjukkan bahwa kencan mereka harus segera diakhiri. Tapi baik Kai maupun Dio tak menyangka bahwa kencan mereka bisa berjalan selama ini, padahal sebelumnya tak ada kencan lebih dari 2 jam.

"Aku tetap harus memberimu kado, Kai."

Dio menyeletuk. Membuat Kai spontan menoleh dengan tatapan yang seolah berbahasa 'anak ini mulai lagi'

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah sangat bahagia kok hari ini." Kai menolak sehalus mungkin.

"Jangan begitu! Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu agar kelak saat kita Tua ada benda yang bisa mengingatkanmu tentangku dan tentang hari ini. jadi biarkan aku memberimu sesuatu Kai."

Hening.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau.. berikan tubuhmu padaku."

Kai berucap dengan enteng, sementara Dio sudah terbelalak.

"Apa!? Dasar Mesum!"

"Hei,hei maksudku bukan berikan yang seperti itu Dio.. maksudku, jadilah milikku. Mari menikah dan hidup bersama. Lalu menjadi Tua bersama agar kelak saat aku tua aku punya dirimu disisihku yang bisa mengingatkanku tentang segalanya. Semua tentangmu, semua tentang kita, dan semua yang lebih dari hari ini…"

Untuk kedua kalinya di hari ini, mata Dio berkaca-kaca.

"Kau serius Kai? Kau benar-benar ingin menikah denganku?"

Kai mengangguk.

Nafas Dio tertahan sesaat sebelim ia menghambur ke peluakn Kai.

**CUT!**

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan bangga mengakhiri adegan terakhir syutingnya. Kru-kru yang lain juga ikut bertepuk tangan.

"Kerja bagus Kyung-ie.. jongin-ssi. Kalian memang aktor berbakat."

Baekhyun memuji sembari mendekati keduanya.

"Biasa saja hyung."

Kyungsoo berkomentar dingin dan langsung pergi begitu saja ke ruang ganti. Menyisakan Jongin dan Baekhyun berdua dalam kecanggungan.

"Kau keren sekali Jongin-ssi. Sayang syuting sudah selesai. Aku harap kau bersedia tanda tangan kontrak di film-ku yang berikutnya." Sekali lagi Baekhyun memuji.

"Terima kasih sutradara. Aktingku tadi bukan apa-apa kok. Hanya akting biasa. Aku merasa terhormat jika bisa menjadi tokohmu di film berikutnya. Dan aku lebih merasa terhormat lagi jika si dingin itu tidak menjadi lawan mainku lagi." Kai berkomentar.

"Loh kenapa? Kalian sangat serasi di depan kalian menang best couple di filmku yang Sebentar lagi mungkin kalian akan jadi pasangan sungguhan."

"Jangan katakan hal yang tak mungkin. Aku tidak berharap didampingi orang dingin di kehidupan nyata. Tapi untuk berpura-pura dengannya di film-mu berikutnya… itu bisa dipertimbangkan. Lagipula gaji darimu sulit untuk kutolak… Hmm sudah jam 9. aku permisi dulu ya, aku ada jadwal setelah ini."

"Oke. Hati-hati di jalan Jongin-ssi"

Baekhyun tersenyum sembari memandang punggung Kai yang perlahan menghilang. Entahlah, Baekhyun tidak bohong saat dia bilang Jongin dan Kyungsoo serasi, bahkan ia ingin melihan mereka berdua dekat.

**CKLIK.**

Sebuah cahaya flash mengganggu pandangan Baekhyun yang tadi terfokus. Iapun menoleh ke arah datangnya cahaya itu. Dan ternyata… disana ada park chanyeol dengan sebuah kamera di tangannya dan sebuah senyum tak menyenangkan.

"Chagi…"

**TBC**

**FF baru dataaang…. Yuhuuu**

**Kali ini saya buat FF dengan main pairing Kaisoo. (Loh kenapa dengan saya yg chanbaek shipper ini? O.o) Aku hanya tiba-tiba kepikiran Kaisoo dan muncullah FF ini. Semoga Kaisoo shipper sekalian Suka…**

**See you next chap**

**15-01-2015**

**Hyundan0697**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Hate U, Cause U Love Me and I Love U**

**Author : Hyundan0697**

**Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin**

**Other Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan**

**Disclaimer : It's Pure My story.. No copy No Paste. Semua tokoh milik Tuhan dan milik kalian yang mengakuinya. ^^**

**Pairing : Kaisoo /Chanbaek/ fantao**

**Genre : Campuran**

**Warning : Yaoi, Boy Love Boy.**

**Preview Chapter 1**

…

Sebuah cahaya flash mengganggu pandangan Baekhyun yang tadi terfokus. Iapun menoleh ke arah datangnya cahaya itu. Dan ternyata… disana ada park chanyeol dengan sebuah kamera di tangannya dan sebuah senyum tak menyenangkan.

"Chagi…"

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol takjub seolah Chanyeol makhluk dari dimensi asing. Lalu dengan matanya yang membulat tidak sempurna, Ia menghampiri namja itu, menarik kerah si tinggi agar wajahnya mendekat, dan berbisik di telinga lebarnya, "Yeol, bukankah sudah kuperingatkan sebelumnya untuk tidak menemuiku di lokasi syuting lagi?" Baekhyun mengambil jeda dan melanjutkan, "Orang-orang bisa mengira kita ada hubungan."

Selesai mengucapkan itu Baekhyun segera mendorong chanyeol ke posisi semula, dilanjutkan menoleh kesana kemari untuk memastikan bahwa mereka berdua tidak menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi terlambat.. mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian apalagi saat tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol menunduk untuk mensejajarkan bibirnya di telinga Baekhyun dan balas berbisik,"Kau tidak tau? Memang itu yang Aku inginkan."

Chanyeol tersenyum.

Senyum yang langsung lebur dalam sekejab hanya dengan satu tatapan tajam dari namja yang lebih pendek darinya. Dan pada akhirnya dengan enggan ditambah raut cemberut, Chanyeolpun berkata, "Baiklah-baiklah, aku hanya bercanda. Ini yang terakhir. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Kali ini Baekhyun yang tersenyum,

Senyum meremehkan.

"Kau selalu saja menebar janji. Tapi Nyatanya kau masih menguntitku juga sampai kemari…"

"kali ini Aku serius Baek." Chanyeol memotong. Ia lantas memasang ekspresi serius, salah satu ekspresi yang tidak ekuivalen alias tidak cocok di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mau tau, kalau sampai kau mengunjungiku lagi.. Aku jamin aku tak akan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanmu." Baekhyun bersiap pergi.

Chanyeol langsung menampakkan raut kecewanya.

"Jangan berikan Aku ancaman semacam itu Baek.. Aku bisa apa tanpa menemuimu?"

Baekhyun menaikkan bahunya tanda tak peduli.

"Mana kutau? Aku tidak mau TAHUUU"

Baekhyun lalu melangkah. Hanya satu langkah sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku pulang ya, Kyungsoo pasti sudah menunggu lama."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Kali ini senyum yang lebih tulus.

Chanyeolpun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan membiarkan Baekhyun kembali melangkah menjauh darinya.. Tapi belum juga tiga langkah, Baekhyun menoleh lagi dengan ekspresi yang sangat lain. Bukan ekspresi tulus seperti yang tadi melainkan ekspresi ala mafia-mafia mengancam. Dan ternyata Baekhyun memang mengeluarkan sebuah ancaman padanya.

"Oh iya, kau tadi mencuri fotoku kan? Aku ingin kau . Jadi jika sampai lain waktu Aku menemukan Fotoku barang sebijipun dikameramu.. Aku pastikan kau akan membayar 100 juta dollar per foto padaku.."

Setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun benar-benar pergi dan menghilang. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah berfikir keras dalam lamunannya.

"100 dikali 100 juta dollar…"

Ia bergumam.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo hanya diam memandangi jalanan seoul dari balik kaca mobil. Dan di sebelahnya, Baekhyun, Kakak tirinya itu terlihat membolak-balik buku note di tangannya berulang-ulang. Menciptakan irama yang teratur dari kerja 'membolak-baliknya' ditambah iringan gumamam 'siapa ya' atau 'bagaimana ya' dari mulutnya.

Kyungsoo pun mendesah tidak tahan. Sudah lebih dari setengah perjalanan menuju rumah dan ketenangan Kyungsoo di dalam mobil 'miliknya sendiri' terganggu oleh si sutradara romantis nan melankolis disampingnya. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo pun mulai bicara.

"Kau kenapa?"

Tanya Kyungsoo pendek saja. Sangat sesuai dengan kepribadiannya yang 'sedikit bicara banyak meminta'

"…"

Tidak dijawab.

Baekhyun masih sibuk sendiri.

Pertanyaan yang Kyungsoo lontarkan seperti sekadar lewat di depan wajahnya lalu keluar melalui jendela mobil di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo jadi kesal. Baekhyun selalu saja seperti ini, melupakan dunia sekitarnya apabila kebingungan seperti itu, dan pertanyaan atau perhatian dari Kyungsoo.. selalu lewat seperti angin. Benar-benar tidak peka. Sama seperti seseorang.

"Hyung!?"

Berbumbu kesal, Kyungsoo mulai membentak. Kebiasaannya yang lain jika ia merasa tidak diperhatikan.

"Hem? Ada apa?"

Baekhyun menoleh polos padanya, membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesal.

"Kau.. Keluar saja dari mobilku. Aku tidak mau memberi tumpangan pada orang menyebalkan."

Kyungsoo melipat tangan. Cemberut.

Dahi Baekhyun sekarang mulai bergambar pertiga-an tanda tidak mengerti.

"Ha? Kenapa? Mobilmu kan mobilku juga, rumahmu bahkan rumahku juga. Jadi kau tak bisa mengusirku secara sepihak. Usir aku jika aku sudah mengusir diriku."

Kyungsoo memasang tatapan -_-

"Dasar bodoh. Aku tidak peduli.. Aku membeli mobil ini dengan uangku jadi mobil ini hanya milikku, dan aku bebas mengusir siapapun kapan saja."

Baekhyun menggoyangkan telunjuknya sembari bergumam "No, No, No."

"Aku yang menggaji-mu, Aku yang membuatmu terkenal, Aku yang membuatmu bisa satu proyek dengan jongin jadi aku adalah rajanya dan aku adalah penentunya."

Baekhyun berceloteh, tanpa kyungsoo mau menatapnya semenjak ia mencantumkan nama 'jongin' dalam kalimatnya.

Lalu berikutnya mereka berdua saling diam-diaman. Dan dari situ Baekhyun mulai menyadari…

"Aku pasti mengacuhkanmu ya tadi?" Baekhyun menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku. Aku sedang bingung dengan urusan Film-ku…."

Kyungsoo masih tak acuh.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menraktirmu makanan China? Bukankah kau suka Mie kacang hitam..?"

Baekhyun merayu Kyungsoo agar adiknya itu tidak marah lagi, dan YUP! Kata 'Mie kacang hitam' memang selalu mampu menakhlukannya. Mata adiknya itu berubah berbinar, dan bahkan senyum berbentuk hati yang sangat mahal harganya –lantaran kyungsoo jarang tersenyum- tercipta dengan sempurna.

"Mie Kacang hitam?"

Kyungsoo bertanya. Dijawab anggukan pasti dari Baekhyun.

"5 Porsi?"

Kyungsoo bertanya lagi. Baekhyun sebenarnya agak ragu, tapi Ia tetap mengangguk.

Lalu kalimat yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum pun terucap dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku menyayangimu Hyung.."

.

.

.

.

Ini seperti sebuah hadiah bagi Baekhyun, tapi ini seperti sebuah petaka bagi Kyungsoo. Mereka bertemu Jongin! Tepat di pintu masuk kedai masakan China langganan Kyungsoo. Jongin dengan setelan tak rapi ala bad boy-bad boy (yang membuatnya tak Nampak seperti seorang aktor terkenal) tidak sekadar menatapnya tapi juga menyelami isi terdalam mata Kyungsoo! Benar-benar sial untuk Kyungsoo. Lebih sial lagi saat Baekhyun mengajak namja itu makan bersama-sama. Paling sial lagi saat Jongin tidak menolak. Dan Sangat-sangat sialnya lagi Dia duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Huft."

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, cara ampuhnya menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang tak Ia sukai yang selalu muncul saat ia dekat dengan pria berkulit hitam dan menyebalkan di sebelahnya.

"Huft."

Jongin juga menghela nafas. Membuat Kyungsoo menoleh tak suka untuk sesaat. Tapi Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tak peduli dan menatap ke arah lain, ke arah Baekhyun dihadapannya yang lagi-lagi Nampak sibuk sendiri dengan buku note-nya.

"Ahh, Aku harus ke toilet. Kalian saja yang pesan ya, Jongin.. jagakan Kyungsoo sebentar ya."

Sambil cengengesan, Baekhyun beranjak begitu saja meninggalkan mereka bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo sempat berucap. " Apa-apaan kau."

Merekapun benar-benar berdua. Dalam kecanggungan dan perasaan masing-masing. Hingga seorang pelayan datang dan mereka mulai berucap bersamaan.

"Jajjangmyeon!"

Dan mereka menoleh satu sama lain.

"Dan bubble tea."

Lagi-lagi bersamaan.

**TBC**

"**Thanks to : ****Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw****, ****lolamoet****, ****yeojakim2****, ****taufikunn9****, ****KyuvilHundsome****, ****, ****kyungiNoru**** and ****Maple fujoshi2309****.. Makasiiiiiiih banget udah review di chapter 1 dan maaf kalau saya sudah menipu kalian dengan kaisoo yang main acting-actingan. ^^**

**Akhir kata buat reader tersayang, jangan lupa review setelah reading, Cause An Author also need an Opinion.**

**See U.**

**Hyundan0697**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Hate U, Cause U Love Me and I Love U**

**.**

**Author : Hyundan0697**

**Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin**

**Other Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan**

**Disclaimer : It's Pure My story.. No copy No Paste. Semua tokoh milik Tuhan dan milik kalian yang mengakuinya. ^^**

**Pairing : Kaisoo /Chanbaek/ fantao**

**Genre : Campuran**

**Warning : Yaoi, Boy Love Boy.**

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy and dont forget for Review ^_^**

**CHAPTER 3**

Duapuluh menit sudah Baekhyun meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan tak ada tanda-tanda Ia akan segera kembali. Jjajangmyeon Kyungsoo bahkan sudah tandas sepuluh menit yang lalu, menyisakan hanya segelas bubble tea yang tinggal setengah. Hampir sama seperti namja bernama Kim Jongin yang cuma diam dan mengaduk-aduk bubble tea-nya tidak jelas.

Cukup lama dua makhluk berbeda warna, tinggi, tapi segender ini tenggelam dalam keheningan. Mempertegas bahwa tak ada pihak yang 'merasa' harus memulai bahkan menoleh ramah satu sama lain. Seperti dua patung kembar saja. Dan sungguh, inilah yang Kyungsoo khawatirkan!

Bagaimana kalau kakaknya memang sengaja tidak kembali? Mengingat Baekhyun hobby sekali menjodohkannya dengan Si hitam Jongin. Lalu harus apa nantinya dia dengan namja ini? Diam terus sampai mati? Cih, kalau itu sampai terjadi dan ia harus mati konyol dengan muka sedatar tembok atau pose patung duduk, orang pertama yang akan Kyungsoo jorokkan ke kuburannya adalah Baekhyun! Dan Jongin juga tentunya!

SEK.

Tak mau lama bergumul dalam hati, Kyungsoo pun berdiri dan melangkah. Membuat perhatian Jongin seketika teralih pada namja manis ini.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Jongin bertanya dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo berhenti dan menatap namja itu sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mata bulatnya menatap ke arah lain. Menyembunyikan pipinya yang memanas entah karena apa.

"Menyusul hyung, Aku khawatir padanya."

.

Omong kosong.

.

Bahkan berdua dengan Jongin adalah hal yang paling mengkhawatirkan menurut Kyungsoo. Setidaknya itu sebelum Jongin menampakkan senyum tampannya seperti sekarang. -Yang justru membuat Kyungsoo hampir tidak berkedip-

"Tidak perlu. Itu, Hyungmu kemari." Jongin menunjuk namja mungil yang nampak berjalan tergesa menuju meja mereka. Namja itu Baekhyun, si biang khawatirnya Kyungsoo.

Dengan keinginan mendamprat yang tertahan di ubun-ubun, Kyungsoo pun kembali duduk sembari melotot ke arah Baekhyun. Lalu saat hyung tirinya duduk di hadapannya, Kyungsoo menggerutu keras-keras, "lama sekali sih?! Aku hampir menjadi Janda karena menunggumu tau!"

Mendengar itu Baekhyun menyeringai licik, persis iblis di film-film. Atau jangan-jangan pria ini memang jelmaan iblis? entahlah. Yang jelas saat ini Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo barusan dengan santai... dan mengejutkan.

"Mana mungkin kau jadi janda, Kyung? suamimu kan ada di sampingmu.." Baekhyun melirik ke arah Jongin, dan yang dilirik hampir saja tersedak sedotan. Mau tak mau Baekhyun pun tertawa kegirangan sementara Kyungsoo kepayahan menahan malu.

"K-Kau ini bicara apa sih.. daripada bicara tidak jelas begitu lebih baik jelaskan padaku apa yang kau lakukan di toilet."

Baekhyun segera tersadar dan meredakan tawanya. "Ah..hanya melakukan bisnis kecil, kok. Oh ya mana jjajangmyeonku?" Tanyanya mengalihkan perhatian.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya dan menyentil dahi Baekhyun.

"Jjajangmyeon apa?! kau kan belum pesan bodoh!" Kyungsoo beralih menunjuk mangkuk jjajangmyeonnya, "Lihat! akibat dirimu jjajangmyeonku tandas sebelum kau datang. Lalu saat kau makan nanti apa yang harus aku lakukan heum? melihatmu makan!?"

Baekhyun menggedikkan bahu tak acuh berikut berkirim pesan di ponselnya. "Ya makan bersama, kyungie." ucapnya datar, Masih sambil mengetik. "Kau kan tinggal pesan 4 porsi lagi, bukankah tadi niatnya kau mau pesan 5 por-

JDUAK!

-si YAK!"  
Kyungsoo menendang kaki Baekhyun tanpa aba-aba.

"Kenapa kau menendang kakiku kyungie!?" Baekhyun menyentak kesakitan. Kyungsoo hanya melipat tangannya acuh.

"Kapan Aku bilang begitu?! Kapan Aku bilang ingin pesan 5 porsi Jjajangmyeon?! Aku tidak makan sebanyak itu bodoh!" Kyungsoo cemberut bebek. Sesekali mata bulatnya melirik kesamping, memastikan sesuatu..dan Sial! Jongin tertawa! Ia pasti menertawai porsi makanku-iba Kyungsoo

"Apanya, itu memang porsi makanmu kan? Kau makan sebanyak itu di rum-

JDUAK!

-AAHHH!"  
Lagi. Kyungsoo menendang kaki Baekhyun. Kali ini lebih tidak mausiawi.

"Sial! kau brutal sekali sih Kyung!"

"Habis kau jahat! Aku tidak seperti itu bodoh!" Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca.

"Berhenti mengataiku bodoh! Aku kakakmu Bodoh!"

Baekhyun juga ikut berkaca-kaca.

Dan berikutnya yang terjadi adalah Dua makhluk kakak beradik itu salin adu pukul, dalam artian Adu pukul yang kekanakan.

Diantara mereka, Kim Jong In, hanya tersenyum seadanya. Pandangannya tertuju pada Kyungsoo yang tampak lebih bahagia dibanding saat berdua dengannya tadi. Kyungsoo yang menyadari jadi bahan perhatian Jongin pun mulai merona.

"Ah Jamkkaman.." Baekhyun menghela nafas terengah, "Aku harus pergi dulu, Ada urusan. Jongin, tolong temani Kyungsoo Ya, Antar dia pulang juga." Baekhyun menunjuk Kyungsoo. " Dan kau Kyungie.. Hyung tau kau masih lapar jadi pesan Jjajangmyeon sebanyak yang kau mau. Annyeong!"

Baekhyun langsung pergi sebelum Kyungsoo sempat mengeluarkan sumpah serapah.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun! Kau, Aish!"

Kyungsoo kembali duduk cemberut dengan tampang paling kesal yang ia punya. Lalu setelah berdiam diri sejenak, Ia memberanikan diri buka suara pada makhluk tampan disebelahnya.

"Apa kau bawa dompet?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin yang tadinya termenung tak ayal menjawab "H-Heum?" dengan kelabakan.

"Aku bawa." Tegasnya kemudian.

"Huft. Kalau begitu, kau yang bayar. Dompetku tertinggal di mobil dan mobilku dibawa kabur Baekhyun. Anggap saja ini sebagai hutangku."

Setelah mengatakan itu Kyungsoo segera mengambil ancang-ancang berdiri, tetapi Jongin menahan tangannya.

"Apa kau tidak mau pesan lagi?"

Tawar Jongin lembut, Tapi entah kenapa Mendengar itu Kyungsoo lmalah menoleh dan melotot .

"YAK! Aku tidak makan sebanyak itu tau!"

"Makan sebanyak itu juga tidak masalah kok." Jawab Jongin santai.

"YAK! Kau mau aku gendut Ya!"

"Gendut juga tidak masalah." Jongin menjawab dengan santai, lagi.

"Tidak boleh! Aku DO KYUNG SOO, dan Aku tidak boleh gendut!"

Kerutanpun terbentuk sempurna di kening Jongin, " Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita pulang saja!"

Jongin sudah berdiri dan melangkah menjauh tapi tiba-tiba..

"YAK!?"

Kyungsoo berteriak.

Membuat Semua orang menoleh padanya, semuanya. Tak terkecuali Jongin.

"Ha? 'Apa'?"

"Kenapa kau mau pulang? Kau bilang Aku boleh pesan lagi?!"

Kali ini Jongin benar-benar bingung. Seandainya dia bukan artis pasti sudah ia tewaskan Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Tadi kau bilang tidak mau-"

"Aku mau kok." Potong Kyungsoo cepat. Ia sudah duduk kembali di kursi dan memanggil seorang pelayan.

"Tolong sepuluh porsi Jjajangmyeonnya ne.."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo seperti ini -_-, berikut mencibir dalam diam, " Dasar aneh!"

.

.

.

.

7 Days Later

Kyungsoo tengah berjalan di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terkenal di Seoul, sendirian. Ia ingat dua hari lagi adalah acara Premier Filmnya sekaligus nonton bersama. Jadi rencananya Ia akan mencari setelan baru hari ini. Kyungsoo sendiri saat ini tampil dengan setelan terbaiknya, terbaik dalam hal penyamaran tentunya. Ia cukup yakin tidak akan dikenali dengan setelannya sekarang: Kacamata coklat 200.000 won dan Hoodie hitam yang hampir menenggelamkan tubuhnya.

Setelah keluar-masuk beberapa distro dan toko tapi tidak menemukan setelan yang ia sukai, ia sampai di depan sebuah toko yang memajang manekin berbalut jaket kulit coklat yang cukup menarik. Merasa akan tampan jika memakai jaket itu besok, Kyungsoo pun melangkah masuk tanpa sungkan. Mata bulatnya tak teralihkan dari jaket itu dan kakinya juga melangkah tidak sabaran kesana.

Dua langkah lagi,

Satu langkah lagi,

dan HAP!

.

Kyungsoo memelototkan matanya.

.

.

Tangannya bersentuhan dengan seseorang..

.

.

Dan orang Kim Jongin...

.

.

**TBC**

**Maaf belum bisa balas review" kalian ya., dan maaf chapter ini makin gaje dan pendek kayak tinggi badan saya. -_- nggak diedit pula.  
**

**saya mendadak banget bikin ini lantaran File FF Chap ini di Flash hilang T.T (Flash saya rusak dan semua FF lenyap).**

**Udah deh RnR ne? Annyeong. #teleport**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Hate U, Cause U Love Me and I Love U**

**.**

**Author : Hyundan0697**

**Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin**

**Other Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan**

**Disclaimer : It's Pure My story.. No copy No Paste. Semua tokoh milik Tuhan dan milik kalian yang mengakuinya. ^^**

**Pairing : Kaisoo /Chanbaek/ fantao**

**Genre : Campuran**

**Warning : Yaoi, Boy Love Boy.**

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy and dont forget for Review ^_^**

**Preview**

Dua langkah lagi,

Satu langkah lagi,

dan HAP!

.

Kyungsoo memelototkan matanya.

.

.

Tangannya bersentuhan dengan seseorang..

.

.

Dan orang itu Kim Jongin...

.

.

**Chapter 4**

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menganga. Seumur-umur Ia hidup, baru kali ini Ia melihat seorang artis —terlebih artis terkenal macam Jongin— menyamar dengan memakai kostum badut.

Ya.

Kostum badut!

'Don't you know what fashion means Kim Jongin?!' Rasa-rasanya ingin sekali Kyungsoo meneriakkan ini di depan hidung tomat Jongin. Karena jujur, sebagai artis yang sering di couple-couple kan dengan pria tan itu, Kyungsoo merasa harus ikut malu. Tapi lihatlah, lihat seorang Kim Jongin yang hanya menatapnya santai!

"Ada apa tuan? ada yang salah?" Tanya Jongin ramah. Nampaknya Ia sama sekali tidak mengenali Kyungsoo.

Entah kenapa, melihat kenyataan itu, ada bilik di hati Kyungsoo yang merasa kecewa. Padahal ia bisa mengenali Jongin dengan mudah, hanya dengan sekali pandang. Namun pria itu malah tidak mengenalinya sama sekali. Tapi ya sudahlah, bukankah ini tujuan Kyungsoo menyamar? Agar tidak dikenal siapapun kan?

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Silahkan.." Kyungsoo menyingkir, berniat membiarkan Jongin mengambil Jaket itu. Tapi yang terjadi justru Jongin menarik tangannya dan tersenyum sangat tampan (Meski wig kribo, bedak tebal dan hidung tomat itu cukup mengganggu ketampanannya).

"Kurasa jaket ini lebih cocok kau yang memakai, jadi silahkan, ini untukmu saja." Tutur Jongin lembut.

Kyungsoo hampir saja lupa daratan saking tersentuhnya, sebelum ia sadar bahwa mungkin saja Jongin berkata begitu untuk mendalami peran badut rendahan yang menginginkan jaket yang sama dengan seorang konglomerat. Intinya, mungkin saja Jongin hanya ingin terlihat paling baik!

Sial!

Kyungsoo harus membuktikan Ia lebih baik daripada Jongin!

"Tidak. Ini untukmu saja. Aku akan membeli jaket yang lain." Terang Kyungsoo sebaik mungkin. Pemikiran sempit Kyungsoo menduga Jongin akan menyerah pada kebaikannya ini—

"Tidak perlu tuan, untukmu saja."

—atau setidaknya itulah yang Kyungsoo harapkan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, ini untukmu saja!" Kyungsoo mulai ngotot. Terlihat Jongin menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Tidak tuan. Kau sangat menginginkan jaket ini Jadi lebih baik jaket ini untukmu, dan Aku akan mencari jaket yang lain. Permisi."

Belum sempat satu langkah Kyungsoo menghentikan Jongin dengan teriakannya.

"KAUUUU!" —empat oktaf. "AKU BILANG SEKALI LAGI; INI. UNTUKMU. SAJA!" —tujuh oktaf.

Semua orang menutup telinga. Semuanya. Termasuk Jongin yang tidak ada semeter dari Kyungsoo.

"YAK! Kau ini kenapa sih? Memaksa sampai berteriak begitu! Ya sudah untukku saja! Kau puas!" Jongin segera melepas jaket kulit incaran-nya dari tubuh kinclong si manekin. Tapi saat hendak dibawa ke kasir tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menarik lengan kanan jaket itu.

"Apa lagi?!" Tanya Jongin sewot.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa agak malu karena akan mengatakan ini, "Ehm, sepertinya Aku jadi ambil jaket ini, Jongin. So, Berikan padaku ja—"

"Tidak!" Tegas Jongin. "Cari saja jaket lain, Soo!" Setelah mengatakan itu Jongin hendak melangkah, dan Kyungsoo sudah siap berteriak untuk menghentikannya. Namun mereka berakhir dengan sama-sama terdiam. Saling berpandangan dan berfikir. Menyiakan sebanyak tiga menit untuk mengais keganjilan yang baru terjadi.

"Tunggu," Ini gumaman Jongin.

"Yang tadi itu.." Ini gumaman Kyungsoo.

**"KAU MENGENALIKU!?"**

Dan yang ini teriakan mereka berdua.

**#####**

Jongin mengenali Kyungsoo dengan sekali pandang. Itulah yang Jongin katakan saat mereka berdua duduk di kafetaria, masih dengan setelan menyamar ala masing-masing. Jongin juga mengatakan bahwa Ia sengaja pura-pura tidak kenal Kyungsoo karena beranggapan Kyungsoo tidak mengenalinya. Tidak jauh beda dengan yang dilakukan Kyungsoo sebenarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong penyamaranmu konyol sekali." Kyungsoo berkomentar disela mengunyah anak emasnya a.k.a semangkuk jjajangmyeon.

Kai tersenyum geli.

"Aku juga tidak percaya akan menyamar sekonyol ini. Aku hanya mencoba mengikuti saran Baekhyun hyung. Dia bilang ini cara ampuh untuk tidak dikenali orang. Kau tau kan sangat menyebalkan dicakar dan dijambak fangirl-fangirl itu.."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Ia juga seorang aktor jadi Ia paham betul apa yang dirasakan Jongin. Tapi.. kenapa juga harus mengikuti saran Baekhyun?

Kyungsoo ingat dulu Hyung kesayangannya itu juga pernah menyarankan dirinya menyamar menjadi power rangers bahkan satria baja hitam -_- Beruntung Kyungsoo terlalu realistis untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu.

"Eh, tapi yang tadi di toko itu memalukan sekali. Kurasa kita harus meminta maaf sekali lagi." Ajakan dari Jongin mendapat senyuman tipis dari Kyungsoo. Memang sih sebenarnya Kyungsoo masih kesal diusir dari toko itu (gara-gara teriakan dan pertengkarannya dengan Jongin). Tapi bagaimanapun juga Ia dan Jongin dululah yang membuat masalah. Jadi mereka memang harus meminta maaf lagi.

"Ayo."

Dan seorang badut dan konglomerat berjalan berdampingan menuju sebuah toko.

Dengan keinginan yang sama.

**#####**

**At home**

"Cie Cie.. yang baru pulang kencan.." Olokan dari Baekhyun itu membuat Kyungsoo yang baru pulang mengernyit bingung.

"Siapa? Aku? Aku tidak kencan tuh.."

Baekhyun, dengan masih tersenyum mengolok, menyerahkan tabletnya pada Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau membaca sebuah artikel yang tadinya dibaca Baekhyun.

**Cara Pasangan Jongin-Kyungsoo Kencan Diam-diam; Badut-Konglomerat.  
**

Begitulah judul artikel itu.

Dan ada beberapa foto saat ia berebut jaket sampai makan bersama Jongin di Cafe.

Mata Kyungsoo pun terbelalak.

"Masih mau berdalih?" Pertanyaan retoris dari Baekhyun sama sekali tidak membantu meredakan keterkejutan Kyungsoo.

"Ba-ba-bagaimana bisa mereka menulis ini? bagaimana bisa mereka tahu?"

Sang hyung tersenyum evil. Nampak sangat mencurigakan.

"Bagaimana lagi? Tentu saja Aku meminta Chanyeol mengikuti kalian dan membuat artikel ini. Dengan begini Kaisoo shipper di seluruh belahan dunia, termasuk aku, akan merasakan kebahagiaan kalian juga. Daebak bukan?" Demi seporsi penuh jjajangmyeon, seharusnya Baekhyun tidak mengatakan ini. Terlebih melihat ekspresi Asam Jawa di wajah Kyungsoo -_-.

**"BYUN. BAEK. HYUUN!"**

Tuh kan.

#####

**Kamis Sore, Bioskop XX Seoul.**

"Mereka pasti datang kan, Yeol?" Suara cemas dari Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol tentang betapa mempesonanya penampilan Baekhyun sekarang. Ya, hanya dengan balutan kaos oblong biasa dan celana jins ketat, seorang sutradara Byun mampu menjerat Chanyeol dengan mudah. Apalagi rambut magenta dan wajah puppy-nya itu, Mereka adalah favorit Chanyeol.

"Tenang, Baek. Aku kenal Yifan ge dan Tao dengan baik.. Mereka tidak mungkin ingkar janji. Mereka profesional dan pastinya setia kawan." Chanyeol berucap dengan santai, melupakan fakta bahwa mungkin saja mereka tidak datang jika tau masing-masing dari mereka sama-sama diundang oleh Chanyeol. Karena mereka itu rival. Dan kebanyakan rival benci berada di tempat yang sama.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu." Setelah Baekhyun mengucapkan ini, nampak di ujung sana dua sosok tinggi yang berjalan bersisihan dalam jarak yang jauh. Pria yang paling tinggi memakai jas berwarna hitam, rambutnya pirang dan punya tampang aktor. Dan yang lain memakai jas warna putih, bersurai hitam dengan tampang dosen killer (?). Sangat kontras, tapi juga serasi secara bersamaan.

"Hai, Yeol! Dan kau pasti Byun Baekhyun kan?"

Pria berambut pirang mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun, "Aku Wu Yifan, panggil saja Kris."

Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan itu dengan senang hati, Setelahnya Ia melirik pria berjas putih yang nampak kesal di sebelah Kris melalui ekor matanya, "Hai?" Sapa Baekhyun yang sontak menyadarkan pria itu hingga tersenyum canggung.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun." Tangan Baekhyun terulur pelan.

"Oh-eh, Anu aku Huang Zitao. Salam kenal."

Baekhyun tersenyum ramah untuk Kris maupun Tao. Lalu Sejenak terjadi keheningan diantara mereka hingga lima menit.

Akhirnya karena Baekhyun mendadak mati gaya -_- Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan sedikit melotot, seolah memberi kode pada Pria tinggi itu untuk melakukan sesuatu. Chanyeol yang peka langsung mengerti dan tersenyum over lebar pada kedua sahabatnya —Kris dan Tao—.

"Ha. Ha .Ha." Tawanya memaksa, "Aku rasa kita harus segera masuk sekarang Teman,Penayangan film-nya akan dimulai dalam 5 menit lagi. Silahkan."

Baik Kris maupun Tao mengangguk dan melangkah memasuki bioskop. Namun sebelumnya Baekhyun sempat menangkap mereka saling menoleh satu sama lain dengan deathglare mematikan. Kalo ini di animasi jepang, mungkin Baekhyun bisa melihat kilat yang saling terhubung antar keduanya. Dan kalau ini di film twilight, Ia serasa melihat Edward versus Jacob versi China

"Yeol, perasaanku saja atau mereka berdua itu tidak akrab ya?" Bisik Baekhyun ketika Dua makhluk tiang tadi agak jauh di depannya.

'Jangankan akrab, mereka bahkan musuh' Batin Chanyeol.

"Ah mereka itu sebenarnya akrab kok, Baek. Bahkan saling mencintai.." Terang Chanyeol ngawur. Mungkin, kalau dua sahabatnya tadi mendengar ucapannya sekarang, mereka akan mengubur Chanyeol hidup-hidup. Beserta angannya untuk menjadi pacar Baekhyun yang belum kesampaian tentunya.

Terlihat Baekhyun menganga tidak percaya di tempatnya, bahkan Mata sipitnya ikut melotot tidak santai.

"Mereka G-Gay?"

Chanyeol mengangguk santai.

Seketika itu juga Baekhyun merasa kepalanya pusing dan perutnya mual. Oke. Ia benci ini. Ia benci Gay.

"Kenapa Baek? Kau sakit?" Chanyeol bertanya agak khawatir. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng lemah sambil menahan gejolak mual diperutnya.

"Aku hanya heran Kenapa banyak orang G-Gay di dunia ini sih Yeol?"

Alis Chanyeol terangkat sebelah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku juga Gay dan bukannya Kau juga Gay?"

"Gay telingamu! Aku..." Jeda sebentar, "Normal kok."

Chanyeol tertawa mengejek.

"Normal tapi Kaisoo shipper? Kekeke. Dengar ini ya Baek, akan kubuktikan Gay itu indah. Mereka berdua, Kris dan Tao memang tidak terlalu akrab sebenarnya tapi aku tau mereka saling menyukai. Akan kusatukan mereka dan kalau Aku berhasil kau harus bersumpah berpacaran denganku Ne. Bagaimana?"

Ada hening sejenak.

"Call. Itu Kalau kau berhasil! Baiklah Lebih baik kita susul sahabatmu itu, Kyungsoo dan Jongin juga sudah di dalam kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Dan mereka berduapun berlalu memasuki bioskop

.

.

Hari ini memang pemutaran perdana 'Man, Man, and Love' yang dibintangi aktor-aktor berbakat seperti Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Baekhyun yang menyutradarai Film ini sengaja meminta Chanyeol —teman baiknya, katanya— untuk mengundang langsung dua produser terkenal di negeri tirai bambu —Kris dan Tao— menyaksikan Film ini sebagai reservasi untuk mengadakan kerjasama. Yah.. walaupun bayarannya Ia harus berkencan dengan Si kuping lebar itu.

Kris dan Tao sendiri Baekhyun ketahui sebagai sahabat baik Chanyeol. Mereka berdua terkenal karena memproduseri banyak Film populer di daratan China. Itu bagus untuk menaikkan pamor Proyek film Baekhyun berikutnya mengingat Produser Jang kesayangannya akan absen di dunia perfilman. Hanya saja Baekhyun masih bingung untuk harus memilih Kris, atau Tao?

"Aku siap bekerjasama denganmu Baekhyun-ssi." Ucap Kris seusai acara nonton bersama itu.

Saat ini mereka tengah makan di restoran ternama; ada Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Tao, Kyungsoo, juga Jongin. Mereka duduk melingkar pada satu meja bundar.

"Aku LEBIH siap bekerjasama denganmu Baekhyun-ssi." Sahut Tao dengan pronounce bahasa korea-nya yang cukup buruk.

Ini dia situasi yang Baekhyun takutkan. Saat dua produser itu memperebutkan dirinya untuk kerjasama. Sekali lagi siapa yang harus Baekhyun pilih?

"Aku sangat professional dan Aktif dalam banyak hal, jadi denganku saja ya?" Kata Kris lagi, merayu.

"B—"

"Aku sangat LEBIH professional dan Aktif dalam LEBIH banyak hal, jadi denganku saja ya?" Balas Tao. Merayu juga.

"B—"

"Aku sangat kaya jadi denganku saja Baekhyun-ssi" —Kris

"B—"

"Aku sangat LEBIH kaya jadi denganku LEBIH saja Baekhyun-ssi (?)" —Tao

"B—"

"Aku saja!" —Kris

"LEBIH Aku saja (?)" —Tao

"YAK! Kau menumpahkan Jus apelku Jongin!" —Kyungsoo

"Kau juga menumpahkan Jus jerukku Soo!" —Jongin

"Yummiii.."—Chanyeol

"AKU!/KAU!/Yummiii.."—Kris/Tao/Jongin/Kyungsoo/Chanyeol

"HUWAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N : Aku tau ini aneh -_-. Memaksakan pula -_-. #yang penting apdet**

**Terima kasih yang udah review di Chap sebelum dan sebelumnya. Maaf belum bisa balas atu-atu, but Aku BACA SEMUA kok. Makasih juga yang uda Follow/Favorite :)**

**Di Chap ini Kaisoo/Chanbaek/Fantao keluar semua kan? :D**

**Salam Olahraga (?)**

**Hyundan-Byun, 9-10-2015**


End file.
